


Soft F*cking Nonsense

by Grays_Tedious



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Fluff, I wrote this while having a panic attack lol, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grays_Tedious/pseuds/Grays_Tedious
Summary: There’s this little crease right in between Steve’s eyebrows that he always gets when he’s angry or thinking or concentrating real hard and Sodapop has the dumbest, gayest thought that he wants to kiss him right there.





	Soft F*cking Nonsense

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I a) Wrote this at school while having a panic attack and b) Had no intention of actually posting it so I therefore c) Did not get a beta read before this so it's like. Not the *best* and totally dumb but you know what there is a disgustingly nonexistent amount of plotless Stevepop fluff in the world so I guess somebody's gotta take one for the team here.
> 
> Anyway I might come back and edit this a little more later but here you go for now.

There’s this little crease right in between Steve’s eyebrows that he always gets when he’s angry or thinking or concentrating real hard and Sodapop has the dumbest, gayest thought that he wants to kiss him right there.

Actually, his whole face is kind of like that right now; he’s biting down on his bottom lip with his nose all scrunched up like a rabbit’s as he focuses on the engine he’s working on, and it’s honestly kind of really cute but Soda also really wants to just see him smile. Steve’s got a real nice smile, even if he doesn’t think so. Warm and open with light behind his eyes like blue stovetop fire, whenever he’s just so happy he forgets to worry about his teeth. (And Soda loves his teeth, for the record. Loves everything about his face, really.)

That’s what he’s thinking about when Steve glances up and catches him staring, eyebrows raised. “The fuck you lookin’ at?” he asks, playful, the beginnings of a grin just teasing at the corners of his lips.

Soda shrugs in response and then leans forward over the hood of the car to press a quick kiss to Steve’s forehead. Steve doesn’t see it coming and it catches him off guard; his whole face goes soft in an instant and a faint blush starts to rise in his cheeks. Soda laughs softly and quickly kisses him again, this time on the tip of his nose, before pulling away and getting back to work.

Steve rolls his eyes and swats at him with a greased up towel.  _ “Gay.” _


End file.
